Story Time with Carly Shay
by JessicaKan
Summary: Carly has something to tell her friends, but she refuses to just spit it out.


**A/N: If you actually enjoy my stories I'm so sorry.**

Glancing at all the people gathered around her, Carly had never felt more terrified than she did in that very second. Everyone's eyes were locked on her, confused as to why she'd asked everyone, even Gibby to be here.

"Come on Carly, I have to be at that gallery in like twenty minutes," Spencer said, not sensing the urgency in Carly's words as she gathered them all in her living room.

Carly let out a quick breath before finally addressing the group, "Well…you see Spencer... It's kind of a funny story. Do you remember that art expo you went to a few weeks ago?"

Squinting his eyes, Spencer asked, "Yeah, what about it Carls?" Carly opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Sam jumping up from the couch and slapping her hand over Carly's mouth.

"Okay, okay, I think we need to have a talk real quick," she grunted out through her teeth, simultaneously trying to drag Carly away.

Pushing Sam away from her, Carly screamed "No Sam I have to tell him what happened! Spencer, while you were gone we threw a party!" Gasping for breath from her struggle with Sam, Carly bent over, ashamed at her confession.

"What!? Why wasn't I invited, what the heck Carls!" Spencer said, slouching over with a hurt expression on his face.

"No Spencer… You don't understand… There was alcohol and drugs and music and and and…" she trailed off before falling onto the chair behind her and burying her face in her arms. Spencer sighed and got up from the couch to wrap his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's okay kiddo. I was in high school once too, it happens. Kids make dumb choices. Thanks for telling me about it, you're not in trouble," he said, rubbing her back. Sam and Freddie remained in their positions, staring at the ground, ashamed that they'd defied Spencer.

Gibby, however, didn't understand, "Wait, you had me miss my belly dancing lesson to tell me about a party I was _at_? Gibby out," he said, shaking his head and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Gibby! That wasn't it…" Carly sighed before breaking into sobs. "There's more…"

* * *

_ Carly sat on the couch in her living room, glancing at the clock every few seconds. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sam?"_

_ Rolling her eyes and walking up behind the couch, Sam put her hands on Carly's shoulders. "Carly, _relax_, we're juniors and you've never been to a real high school party. Spencer's gone, Mama Crazy is gone, and Lewbert doesn't care about anything. We're fine."_

_ "Yeah but what if-" Carly started before being cut off by Sam._

_ "Shhh, nothing will happen. Even Fredwad is okay with this," she said, tightly gripping Carly's shoulders before heading back to the fridge. Pulling out some beers and stacking them on the table, Sam felt pretty proud of herself for organizing all of this on such short notice._

_ It wasn't long before the party guests started showing up, and soon enough the entire apartment was packed with teenagers drinking and dancing. Carly had spent the majority of the party standing in the kitchen staring at the beer, trying to convince herself to take some. Sam, clearly drunk, sauntered over to where Carly was with a loud "Carls! This beer is kick ass!" Tripping over her own feet, Sam stumbled into Carly. Sam burst into laughter, pulling Carly into a huge hug. "Oh Carly, you're so soooooft. Have I ever told you how hot you are?"_

_ Carly's eyes widened at Sam's words before quickly responding with "Ohhhhkayy, I think you've had a little too much to drink."_

_ "Shhh," Sam said smiling and pressing her finger to Carly's lips. She just looked at her for a few seconds before leaning in and pressing her lips against hers. Losing herself in the sloppy, drunken kiss, Carly found herself pressing Sam against the counter and continuing the kiss before suddenly pulling herself away._

_ "Sam… I'm not… You're not… No this isn't…" Carly stuttered, her mind reeling from the kiss with Sam. It had been one of the sloppiest, most spontaneous, and strangest kisses she'd ever had, except she found herself repeating it over and over in her head._

_ Sam just looked into Carly's eyes and shook her head. "I was gonna try to tell ya about all these feelings and junk but I got distracted by your eyes," she slurred, struggling to keep her balance with Carly still holding her against the counter._

_ Realizing their position, Carly took a quick step back. "Sam you're aren't serious you… No…" she said, frantically shaking her head and rushing away, leaving Sam drunkly slumped against her kitchen counter._

* * *

"_Wait_, hold on… All this buildup just to tell us you had a weird, drunken lesbian experience with Sam? Gibby out!" Gibby said, moving to get up from where he had sat himself back down on the couch, only to be a stopped by a raging Sam Puckett.

"Hold the _fuck_ up, you tell anyone about what you just heard and you will wake up to the burning sensation of your house burning down around you, you hear me Gibson?" Sam said, pushing him back down onto the couch. "And _you_," she said, angry enough to destroy the entire apartment. "Did you seriously gather every person we know in one room just to tell them all that I'm a big, fat dyke? Thanks a whole fucking lot Carly," she spat out, her anger disappearing, replaced with a gut wrenching hurt, nearly bringing her to tears.

"Sam, wait, listen. I'm sorry, just give me a second to explain what happened next, please? I have to tell the rest of what happened, please." Carly begged, pleading Sam with her eyes. With a reluctant sigh, Sam stomped over to the kitchen and sat down in a chair, burying her face in her hands.

"Umm, Carly can we talk for a second?" Freddie finally spoke up, alarmed at what Carly had just said.

"No, Freddie. I'm sorry too, but I have to, there's no other way to get all this off my chest. Please, both of you, just trust me," she begged, her gaze drifting between Sam and Freddie. Freddie closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

With a quick glance at Spencer and a gulp, he turned to Carly and simply nodded.

* * *

_ Unsure of where to go, Carly defaulted to the only place she knew was unoccupied, the iCarly studio. Freddie had made sure to lock it prior to the party, afraid that someone would break his equipment. _

_ Carly nearly ran to the door of the studio and grabbed the handle, ready to unlock it with the key that she knew Freddie kept hidden, only to find that it was already unlocked. Barging into the room, Carly quickly closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it._

_ "No party guests up in my studio," a low voice muttered from the other side of the room. Carly turned to find Freddie slouched over in a beanbag, several beer cans scattered around him. "Oh heyyy Carlyyyy. Wow I really like that shirt. Whatcha doing hereeee?" he asked, shooting a lazy smile in her direction. _

_ "Oh…nothing. I guess parties just really aren't my thing…" Carly sighed before plopping herself into a beanbag next to Freddie's. "What about you? I didn't really think you were the drinking type."_

_ Freddie threw back his head and let out a deep laugh. "I've been drinking for a while Carlssssss. I didn't wanna tell you so you wouldn't get worrieeed," he chuckled. "Sam's been getting it for me, and sometimes I just sit in my room and get drunk. Helps me think."_

_ "What? Freddie? Why would you do that?" Carly said, shocked at his confession. She couldn't believe that both of her best friends had been keeping such huge things from her. _

_ "I just need to _think _sometimes, you know? There's so much in my life, with my mommy and how much I love you, and my grades, and shit I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about it, I just love you so much, and you don't love me, and you look so pretty in that shirt, and…" Freddie rambled on before being cut off by Carly's lips against his. _

_ After a few seconds, Freddie passionately kissed her back, using every single thing he had read when he had googled how to make out with someone. Carly continued to kiss back, yet found her mind drifting back to the kiss she had shared with Sam moments before. This kiss was nothing compared to it, despite Freddie being much less drunk than Sam had been. _

_ Falling back on top of Freddie, Carly began to roam her hands over his body, her fingers inching his shirt up further and further. As Carly pulled away to tug Freddie's shirt over his head, he gathered his thoughts long enough to ask "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't have… I'm drunk," he slurred, with a doe-eyed expression._

_ Carly's only response was to push her lips back against his, this time more roughly, as she took control of the situation. More clothes came off, and just a few minutes later they found themselves lying next to each other, completely naked. _

_ Freddie was silent as he stared at the ceiling, in his drunken post-sex haze. Saying nothing, Carly quickly dressed herself, sprinting out of her room, and down the steps, locking herself in her room for the rest of the night. _

_ She awoke in the morning to find her downstairs a mess, Freddie gone, and Sam with no memory of anything past her third beer._

* * *

"So you called us all together to tell us you hooked up with Sam _and _Freddie? Damn Shay! Oh well, Gibby out!" he said, moving to get up yet again.

"Gibby, sit down!" all the occupants of the room chorused at once.

"Alright, alright!" he huffed as he plopped himself back in his place.

"Gibby has a point though Carls, I love hearing about your life and all, but I'd love it if you kept the sex details to a minimum. Spencer don't wanna hear that," Spencer said with a mixture of shock mixed with disgust etched across his face.

"I'm still not done… I have two more things to tell you guys, one you'll take well, the other you won't," Carly spat out, already exhausted from rehashing the entire story of her night. "I think I'm gay…" she let out in a quick gasp of air, wincing. Opening her eyes seconds later to see the reactions of the group, she was pleased to see that no one looked disgusted or angry. Gibby's face remained blank, while Freddie and Spencer just stared at her with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Sam's face was filled with badly hidden excitement.

"I figured I'd tell you the good news first… There's one more thing," Carly sighed before walking over to where Freddie was sitting and looking him dead in the eyes. "Freddie, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: Ya I probably won't continue thanks if you actually read this far lol**


End file.
